


More Than A Moment

by emeraldlilie



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Couch Sex, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Love, M/M, Porn with Feelings, Sabriel - Freeform, Smut, happiness, heat of the moment
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-05
Updated: 2016-03-05
Packaged: 2018-05-24 21:36:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6167563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emeraldlilie/pseuds/emeraldlilie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam is humming, it's driving Gabriel crazy so he decides to shut him up. With sex.</p>
            </blockquote>





	More Than A Moment

\- More Than A Moment -

Sam had been humming the same stupid tune all day and it was about to drive Gabriel crazy. He decided there was only one way to solve this problem, the fun way. He cornered Sam on the couch, the brunette smiled as he approached, completely unaware of his impending doom. Gabriel pounced, landing astride Sam’s lap and taking his lips in his. The humming turning into a moan as Sam pulled him close, hands slipping under Gabriel’s shirt. Gabriel rocked his hips into Sam’s, fisting his long hair and pulling. Sam gasped and threw his head back exposing his neck, which Gabriel took to sucking and nipping at, his tongue licking down the jugular. He knew Sam liked it rough and felt no need to hold back in his assault on the man’s body, anything to stop the tune. It apparently worked because Sam was stripping his shirt over his head, momentarily trapping him, biting at his nipples and rubbing up and down his sides, sending lightning down Gabriel’s spine. Sam had him laid out on the couch and was pulling Gabriel’s pants off, licking his lips as he took in the sight of the blonde below him.

“Like what you see Sammy?”

“Taste even better than it looks.” Oh, that was new. Gabriel was impressed and thoroughly aroused. Sam pulled his own shirt off before gown down on Gabriel. Taking the solid dick in his mouth and sucking down hard. Gabriel urging him on through strangled screams. His tongue pressing onto the vein on the underside of his dick and twisting back and forth as he worked his way from base to head, circling and licking up the dripping pre-cum. He swallowed Gabriel to his base again, earning a trust of hips into his mouth, he took Gabriel’s hips in hand, adding new bruises and pinned him to the couch as the continued to use him like a straw. Gabriel arched his back and clutched at the couch, no doubt leaving more little tears in the fabric. Sam’s tongue pressing at his sensitive spots, his fingers moving around to cup his ass, spreading his cheeks and dragging across his rim. White spots were flashing before his eyes as Sam pushed a finger in and curved, finding his prostate. That was it, Gabriel came into Sam’s waiting mouth, his finger not letting up until the thick stream started to slow. Sam making a show of swallowing and then licking him clean, lazily pumping him of everything he had, the last bit of sticky white coating Sam’s fingers.

“Damn Samsquatch. Just damn.”

“Oh Angel, if you thought that was good, just wait.” Gabriel blushed at Sam’s nickname for him. Sam was the first person he’d been with to really think highly of him, showing him in little ways everyday. It was another reason why he loved him. He watched entranced as Sam rose from the couch and let his own pants fall onto the pile of clothes on the floor.

“We could move this to the bedroom.”

“Too much time. I want you now.” Sam practically growled as he lay back across Gabriel, waking little goose bumps on his skin. Sam rolled their hips together, keeping his pace slow as Gabriel’s body stabilized.

“You know what I want Baby.” He brought his cum coated fingers up to Gabriel’s mouth, Gabriel accepting them easily, long used to his own taste thanks to Sam, who’d swear to the heavens it was the best thing he ever had in his mouth. Sam slowly pumping his fingers in and out of Gabriel’s mouth as tongue swirled between fingers, coating them in saliva. He pulled his fingers out as he forced their torsos together and into the couch, raising Gabriel’s ass up he worked his coated fingers inside. Curling and scissoring, spreading the smaller man open to his liking, hitting his prostate mercilessly, swallowing Gabriel’s screams. He kissed him hard, biting and pulling at his lips, his tongue, reveling in the sounds he elicited from the blonde. Sam rocked back onto his knees, pumping his fingers in and out of Gabriel a few more times before removing them, fascinated with the swollen hole and Gabriel’s hardening dick, swollen lips, messy hair and blacked out eyes, a red blush creeping along his body the longer Sam stared, he wondered if Gabriel knew how beautiful he was to him.

“You’re so gorgeous, I want you so bad.”

“I’m right here Sam.”

“I’m never letting you go.” He hooked Gabriel’s legs over his shoulders and sunk into his ass, Gabriel fit him perfectly. He thrusted shallowly, savoring the tightness of his lover, who was able after all this time to take him from tip to base, making him uniquely Sam’s. He rolled his hips harder, getting met with equal force beneath him. The pressure built slowly, he took his time taking Gabriel apart again as fire worked around his spine. His lover’s cries stoking the flames, working them lower, nails scratched down his arms, pleas fell from pink lips, Gabriel’s hot cum soaked his belly, his own fire shooting into Gabriel, cursing and declaring his love he collapsed, sated, onto Gabriel, letting their legs intertwine as he stroked his fingers through sweat soaked blonde hair. He nuzzled into Gabriel’s neck, pulling him closer so they both fit on the couch.

“Never leave me.”

“Hmm, how does eternity sound to you?”

“Perfect.”

“Eternity it is then.”

Sam frowned for a moment, readjusting his grip.

“I’m serious Gabe.”

“Me too Samcake.” Gabriel kissed him on the head.

“Really?”

“Really.”

“Like call our families, pick out a cake eternity?”

“That’s the one.” Sam stared into Gabriel’s golden eyes, trying to find the laughter, only seeing love. Gabriel’s hand finding his and joining their fingers together.

“I love you so much.” He kissed Gabriel before he could respond, there was nothing else to say, he knew it all from his look. He settled back into Gabriel’s neck and began to hum.

“ARGH! That song!”

“What? It’s our song.”

“Heat of the Moment is our song?”

“It’s what was playing when we first hooked up.”

“Yeah, but Kiddo, I want you for so much more than a moment.”

~ fin ~


End file.
